The Boy who Lived and the Woman who Cared
by avacotto
Summary: Alt universe Harry Potter where McGonagall took in Harry and raised him in magic and love (repost of What if) Edit: fixed
1. The boy

On the unusually darkened street of Privet Drive the two most unwelcome sorts were deep in animated discussion.

"they are the only family he has left now Minerva" said the man in long purple robes and blue boots sadly to the woman in her green cloak and dark dress.

The woman nearly jumped from where she was leaning against the short wall "you don't mean… you cant mean" she stuttered, pushing her square spectacles back into place "the people who live here" she continued shrieking and waving her finger about "Dumbledore- you cant! I've been watching them all day, you couldn't find two people less like us!"

"It's the best place for him" the man, Dumbledore, responded firmly to the incredulous woman before him. He reached slowly into his robes for a moment, fishing out an envelope as he continued "and I've written them a letter…"

"a letter?" Minerva wanted to snatch it from his hands. "a letter could not possibly explain all this" she spread her arms and they seemed to glisten with her movements as if to encompass all the things a flimsy letter could not do justice. "every child in our world will know his name!"

"exactly," he responded calmly and again firmly. Looking over the rim of his half moon spectacles at the woman he continued "famous for something he won't even remember! can't you see how much better off he'll be growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"

At that she shut her mouth, the low hum of an engine in the distance began to grow louder from a growl to a roar. They looked around before looking up to find a single headlight headed right towards them. They took a cautionary step back as a motorbike landed just in front of them.

"Hagrid!" Exclaimed Dumbledore to the man, or rather giant man sitting astride the motorcycle. The large mans wild untamed hair sticking out at all angles under a large helmet "do you have him?"

"yes sir" replied the man dutifully with a smile. His gravely voice not unpleasant but kind "right here" he turned around with a bundle of blankets, a small head peeking out with barely a tuft of black hair atop and a curious shaped scar across his brow.

The woman reached out for the child's face, to brush his hair aside to look at the scar "is this… is that where…" tears formed in her eyes as she looked to Dumbledore.

He nodded solemnly "yes, he will have this scar forever".

"no" she said finally with determination "I will not allow him to be left here Albus, its not right".

"oh" he responded with a question in his eyes.

"I'll take him. I'm fair and firm. Ill teach him all he will ever need to know, these horrible muggles would never give him the life he needs".

"Minerva?"

She shook her head at him gathering the bundle from the larger man "I've never wanted children Albus, Phin will understand. I will take full responsibility of him." she said holding her ground.

"are you sure Minerva?" he asked peering through his glasses again.

She looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms. She was no spry chicken, but even she would be better parents than the two awful muggles that would find this boy in a few hours if she didn't step in. as if sensing her indecision the baby sleepily opened his bright green eyes and quickly closed them again, smiling happily as he fell back asleep. His eyes, just like his mother's. Minerva nodded "yes, I Minerva McGonagall take this child and full responsibility as his guardian".

This seemed to satisfy Albus Dumbledore as he nodded and set about searching his robes for his Put-Outer. Hagrid, the large man sniffled," may I say goo'bye to him professor?" He asked the woman shyly. "we had a long day me an this one 'ere."

She nodded and he leaned himself over to leave a soft whiskery kiss on the baby's head.

"well if it is decided then we best be going now, no use standing here all night" stated Dumbledore finally.

They all nodded, Hagrid returned to his motor bike, Minerva holding the bundled baby took out her wand, and Dumbledore opened his Put-Outer and out shot the dozen lights from the street lamps on the block. The bike rode off into the night, and before you could blink the man and the woman carrying the baby were gone, anyone who would happen to look out their windows now would think they had only thought they saw something strange for a moment before dismissing the idea entirely. Nothing strange would ever happen on Privet Drive.


	2. the Zoo

Nearly ten years passed since the night Minerva McGonagall took Harry away from Privet Drive, and so much had changed since. She sold her tiny house in Hogsmeade, opting to live in the countryside where she had grown up to raise Harry out of the limelight of the magical world. Her home showed many signs of its magical inhabitants. Moving pictures lined the walls, harry's first steps, Minervas wedding to Elphinstone, Harry's first quidditch match, him being hugged and kissed by Minnie and Phin, Harry and Minnie at Phins gravestone, and many other fantastical moments. The home had no doubt of magic in the air.

Harry Potter was there, asleep in his room still, but not for long. A shrill whistle of a kettle filled the house a moment later, stirring Harry from his sleep. It was accompanied shortly by clattering of glassware as Minnie made her morning tea. He rolled over and smiled to himself, remembering faintly a dream about a flying motorcycle and had the faint idea he'd had that same dream before.

Harry slowly got up, looking quickly for his socks and a fresh shirt and a quick brush through his dark hair before heading down to breakfast.

He grabbed his favorite tea cup for his tea, the one with a crack down the side that perfectly matched his own scar, a lightning bolt that raced across his forehead. He remembered the first time Minerva told him how he got that scar, from an evil wizard called Voldemort the night his parents died.

From then on Harry always had questions. Sometimes about his parents, or Voldemort, or magic, or all sorts of things. And Minerva always had answers. When she didn't, there was always a book.

That was the first rule with Minnie, it never hurts to learn something new, so ask questions.

"We've got to do something with that hair of yours" Minerva said, looking up at Harry over her Daily Prophet.

Harry reached up and ran his hand though his hair, though he had just combed it he could already tell it was sticking up at all angles. He laughed to himself as he grabbed his eggs and bacon breakfast that was already prepared for him.

"You've been invited to your cousins birthday today, if you wanted to go" she said, "I think its at the zoo this year."

The two of them snickered to themselves. Dudley was his spoiled cousin raised by, as Minerva called them, 'horrible muggles'. But a zoo, that would be interesting.

"We will have to dress like them or else horribly stand out" he said trying his best not to laugh.

"Yes, well we wouldn't want to be…"

"Improper" they finished together in haughty British accents, mocking his aunt and uncle with Minnie pinching her face and Harry blowing out his cheeks and putting his finger curled under his nose like a mustache.

After a moment laughing together Minnie pulled herself together. "well then we ought to get dressed then, hop to it" she shooed him off to his room, as she headed to hers.

Half an hour later, Harry and Minerva stood looking at eachother in the den, her in sensible shoes and capris and him in shorts and a light shirt. She grabbed her wand and her purse and transported them to the zoo where they were to meet the Dursleys for Dudleys birthday.

It was a very sunny Saturday, and the zoo was crowded with families. Dudley and his friend Piers mostly ignored Harry. As did his Uncle Vernon, which harry was grateful for, he felt like his uncle never had anything nice to say. His Aunt Petunia spent much of the day having pleasant conversation with Minerva and sometimes Harry who had stayed behind with them.

After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark inside, and had slightly less crowds than the rest of the zoo so far. Dudley and Piers ran off with Vernon to find the biggest and most venomous snakes, and Harry right behind them.

At a large brown boa Dudley stopped and pressed his face against the thick glass.

"make it move!" he whined to his father

Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass and still the snake ignored them until he was rapping on the glass with his knuckles almost shaking the glass barrier. The snake seemed dead with disinterest, and shortly after they moved on with a sigh.

Harry stayed behind though. He put his hand on the glass and the snake perked itself up. Harry swore the snake and him made eye contact. "I'm sorry about that" Harry told the snake, "they are always like that".

The snake seemed to shrug as if it had shoulders saying "I get this all the time"

"it must be annoying" he continued as if the snake were understanding him, "where are you from?"

The snake looked over to its info panel, gesturing to Harry

 **BOA CONSTRICTOR, BRAZIL**

 **BRED IN CAPTIVITY**

"oh." said Harry before he was pushed down and out of the way by Piers

"DUDLEY! DUDLEY COME LOOK! YOU WONT BELIEVE WHAT THE SNAKE IS DOING!" Piers shouted and now Dudley and Uncle Vernon were there standing over him peering through the glass before he had his glasses back on his face. And then one second, they were pressing their faces up against the glass, and the next the glass was gone and both boys were falling into the snake habitat.

Impossibly quickly, the boa constrictor unwound itself and sprang from its cage, the zoo goers already running and screaming.

Harry swore in all the commotion he heard a "thanksssss" before he lost sigh of the massive snake. The Reptile House was empty in a flash, even Harry ran out after that. Aunt Petunia already had her stringy arms around Dudley, and was crying. Minerva simply grabbed Harrys hand and they all rushed out of the zoo.


	3. The Letters

The escape of the boa constrictor from the zoo led to a lot of questions from the Dursleys that Minerva expertly dodged before She and Harry were able to wrench themselves away.

It wasn't until a few days later that Harry realized he hadn't told Minerva that he thought the snake had talked to him, and now it just seemed like a silly thing to bring up, even wizards cant talk to animals he reasoned with himself. And so Harry simply enjoyed his summer.

One morning in late July a large brown barn owl sat on the dining table as Harry came down for breakfast.

"We have mail" said Minerva calmly as she handed Harry one of the crisp aged envelopes.

Harry studied the mail in his hand.

MR. H POTTER

18 TORMSDALE

CAITHNESS, SCOTTLAND

The thick material gave no indication of what it held inside. His name printed neatly by hand in perfect emerald- green ink.

On the back, in purple wax seal was an unusual coat of arms bearing a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter H

He looked up to see Minnie smiling to herself, trying her best not to watch as he opened his letter.

He slowly broke the seal, and pulled out the thick parchment inside.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY read the header

"Dear Mr. Potter" read Harry aloud

"We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted!" he continued excitedly. Minerva jumped to his side and hugged him.

"I knew you would be, I was there the day your name was added to the list y'know." she said matter of factly. "your parents would be so proud, Harry. Congratulations!" Her green eyes shone as brightly as his

It reminded him of the time a few years back, after Elphinstone died, after the funeral many friends payed their respects to Minerva, his widow, but everyone paid respects to Harry. Not just for Phin, but for his parents, and everyone else who had been lost in the war. During the course of this, a tall fellow covered in scars, told him he had his mothers eyes. That night he had told Minnie, expecting a laugh that whoever he was had thought he was her son. Harry, after all, knew he wasn't. Minerva never had him call her 'Mum'.

Instead she sighed deeply and sat Harry down and picked up an old photo of children in a classroom and pointed out two students. "You do have your mothers eyes" she said almost sadly.

Harry studied the other people in the photo and recognized the man who had said that, covered in scars in the picture too.

"Will you tell me again, about that night" Harry asked. He usually didn't ask, it was in the past and couldn't be changed, he knew that. But with the loss of Phin he wanted to make sense of death.

Minerva nodded and brought over several more photos saved in an old box. "about 20 years ago, a great war started among wizards" she thumbed through a few photos before coming across one of James and Lily holding hands and showing that one to Harry. "here's a good one with their faces," she continued back to her story "a great wizard called Voldemort, who must not be named, was growing in power and in darkness. Those were dark days Harry, and many who stood against this dark wizard, fell. Now your parents stood against him, as did a whole number of people. We called ourselves the order. headed by Dumbledore, the only wizard He was afraid of."

Minerva took a deep breath as if the next bit hurt her to say " then, on Halloween, you were only one, and your parents were in hiding, trying their best to keep you safe. Then He found you. Your parents fell, trying to protect you. This bit is shrowded in mystery though, noone knows how you survived or what happened to him. All we know for sure is, He has not been heard from since, and that you, Harry Potter," she said stroking the scar on his forehead "are the boy who lived"

"and that's how I got this scar, right" asked Harry.

"Yes Harry. I think whatever magic he tried to use against you backfired. But we all know dark magic has a price to pay, and that price was this scar"

Harry focused on the letter in his hand. Behind him, Minerva was going over the list of things they would both need. Harry remembered her letter, now laying open on the table. The same header, Hogwarts, however hers was welcoming back Professor McGonagall: Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration. Harry smiled. This was going to be a great year


	4. Happy Birthday

Authors note: hey everyone thank you for the love and patience. It started as just being that one first chapter, but its now something that I kinda want to see where it goes, how far I get before the story really unravels. I cant even imagine how much this changes everything down the road. Lets see where the magic takes us.

Birthdays were not very special occasions for Minerva and Harry. But this year they did have plans. She was taking Harry back to school shopping in London. They took muggle transport in the city, and walked down several busy streets before coming upon the Leaky Cauldron. It was a small, dark and shabby looking pub. There were some older woman in the corner, and a few patrons scattered about. When Minnie walked in, with Harry in tow the entire establishment stopped. A few seconds later an impossibly large man walked in as well.

"'Fessor, yer here" he nodded to Minerva "and is this 'ere 'Arry?" and before either of them could respond the giant bent over and scooped Harry into a suffocating hug.

"Hagrid, honestly, pull yourself together" said Minerva in a soft tone.

"'Appy Birthday 'Arry" said Hagrid letting go of his hug.

At this point the other occupants of the Leaky Cauldron were approaching, coming to give their congratulations to Harry. This happened almost every time he and Minerva were out in the magical world. People always wanted to shake his hand and see his scar. Minerva was very good at getting him out of these situations before it became overwhelming.

They were approached by nearly everyone one at a time. At the end of the line was a pale, twitching man. Nervously the man tittered when he reached out his hand to shake Harry's.

"Prof-f-f-fessor Q-q-quirrell" he introduced with a stutter "pleased to meet you".

"Quirinius, good to see you again" nodded Minerva

"J-J-Jjust here f-f-or a b-b-b-book on va-vamp-p-pires. A-Are you ret-t-turning t-to Hogw-w-arts t-t-too?" Quirrell inquired, fidgeting with his fingers

"Of course" she stated proudly. "Hagrid, Quirrell, we really must be going. School shopping and such" Hagrid nodded and led them to the back into a walled in courtyard. Minerva Quickly tapped a brick with her Fir wand and the wall began to fold outward to reveal the busy streets of Diagon Alley.

"first things first" started Minerva "Gringotts" she then turned to Hagrid and began talking with him as the two walked a step in front of Harry, who was already dawdling to look in the windows of all the stores now that he would be allowed to practice magic he thought of all the things he could do and would need

"look at that" shouted an excited boy, his face pressed into a store window.

"Nimbus Two Thousand" said the boy next to him "fastest ever" he heard them say as he tried to keep up with Minnie and Hagrid who were already half a store ahead of him.

"Here we are, Gringotts" said Minerva when he caught up with the two.

The tall white building had beautiful bronze doors, which were at once opened by the scarlet uniformed goblin standing outside.

Inside that door was a second set of doors, silver this time, and with words engraved upon them:

Enter, Stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn

May pay most dearly in their turn

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there

Harry looked up at Hagrid who winked at him and muttered softly "I 'eard they gots dragon's down there"

"oh don't go filling his head with such rumors" Minerva chastised them as she walked through the doors, the two goblins holding them opened wore the same uniform as the one outside. Their long feet tapping on the stone floor. Inside in neat rows were hundreds of desks each with a goblin weighing coins, taking notes, measuring gems, and heading in and out of the many doors that lined the walls of Gringotts. Minerva approached the large desk in front. "Good morning" she said cheerily to the goblin behind it.

"Key" was all the goblin said barely looking up from his work

Hagrid stepped back and patted at his pockets, pulling out a number of dog biscuits before finding the small golden key and handing it to Harry. "this is for your vault" he told Harry proudly. Harry held it in his hand for a second before handing it off to the goblin. "Also" said Hagrid to the goblin teller "well be needing to get the You-Know-What from vault seven hundred thirteen." he handed him a thick envelope with the same purple wax seal Harry recognized from his Hogwarts acceptance letter.

Harry wondered what the You-know-what in vault seven hundred thirteen but thought it best not to ask. Another goblin, introduced as Griphook took them past a set of doors into a shaft with rails on the floor. He called forward a cart that they all climbed into and it sped off down the passageway down corridors and deeper underground than he thought he had any right to be. Suddenly the cart stopped in front of a door.

Hagrid's face was pale and sickly. But the goblin largely ignored that and stuck the tiny gold key into what hadn't even seemed like a seam in the door a moment ago and was now a keyhole, turning and opening the door.

A soft hiss and the feeling of stale air billowed out from behind the door. Inside were mounds of gold Galleons, towers of silver sickles, and piles of bronze knuts.

Minerva reached into her bag and produced a purse for Harry, which Hagrid filled with some money, claiming that should be plenty for a few semesters before heading back to the cart "a bit slower this time if you will, please, Griphook."

"One speed only" came his reply, and moments later they were all off again, through the London underground, farther and deeper than before and gathering speed. The air grew colder and they sped past tight corners and over a deep dark ravine.

Vault Seven hundred thirteen had no keyhole. Only Hagrid and Griphook got out of the cart. As far as Harry could see there was no real door. Griphook slid his long goblin fingers down the wall, and it melted away at his touch. At hearing Harry gasp the goblin almost laughed and said "if anyone other than a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through and trapped in there"

Harry asked in astonishment "How often do you check to see if anyone is inside?"

"oh, every ten years or so" he replied with a rather menacing grin. Harry remembered the warning on the doors they had entered and gulped hard. Minerva rubbed his shoulders in comfort as if to tell him that that should never be a problem for him.

Hagrid entered the chamber of the vault, and Harry leaned over to peer inside as he was quite curios to see what was so important. But all that was inside was a small package, wrapped in inconspicuous brown paper wrappings. Minerva bristled as Hagrid picked it up quickly and placed it gently in an inside pocket on his chest and patted it softly.

After the wild ride out of the vaults of Gringotts Minerva seemed eager to get rid of Hagrid, possibly because of the You-Know-What that he hadn't a clue what it was, and hurried Harry along to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Hagrid looked like he was ready to be sick after the cart ride and was happy to be on his way.

Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed in all mauve. "Hogwarts?" she asked before she looked up with a smile "oh Minerva! How marvelous!"

Minerva nodded and pressed Harry forward.

"there's another boy being fitted in the back, come along"

The other boy, was pale with a pointed face, was standing on a block. He was already draped in a robe as another witch, also dressed in mauve pinned and marked on the cloth his measurements. Madam Malkin helped Harry onto his own block beside the boy, and draped him in a similar robe before she got to work marking and pinning on him.

"Hello" said the first boy, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes" replied Harry

"My parents are next door getting my books" he said in a bored tone. "Is that your mum over there?" he asked nodding to Minerva?

"no, she is my Guardian though" he smiled and waved to her. She smiled back at them and continued feeling cloaks near the front of the store.

"oh" he continued drawling on "later were going to go look at racing brooms. I cant see why first years aren't allowed their own brooms, might find a way for father to smuggle me in one somehow"

Harry cringed. The boy seemed spoiled like his cousin.

"do you have your own broom?" inquired the boy

"oh, no" replied Harry

"do you know which house you'll be sorted into?"

"It's not really up to me" Harry started before the boy interjected

"My family is all Slytherins, I think I'd die if I were sorted into Hufflepuff"

Harry didn't respond at all. His parents had been Griffindors, as had Minerva, but Elphinstone had been from Hufflepuff and he didn't seem to mind his house. And this boy wanted to belong to the house known for its dark witches and wizards.

It took Harry a moment to notice the boy was still talking, rambling about blood status "I really don't think they should let the muggle-borns in" he was saying "my father says they only muddle our abilities. What's your bloodline by the way?" the boy asked.

Before harry could respond Madam Malkin had finished her markings and Minerva stepped in to help him off his block. "Sorry, seems I'm done here."

"See you at Hogwarts!" called the boy whos name Harry hadn't gotten.

"I really didn't like him" Harry said once they exited the store.

"yes, well" Minerva sighed, "some people are like that still."

She led Harry into Flourish and Botts for his school books, and the store always took Harry's breath away. Books stacked as high as the ceiling, shelves overflowing. Every sort of book you could imagine. Larger than a desk, smaller than a postage stamp, leather bound, hard bound, aged, new, silk wrapped, and bound in twine. Minerva practically had to drag Harry out after collecting all of his needed materials, plus one he just had to have. She never was one to discourage anything he was interested in.

"Just Ollivander's left" said Minerva after another half hour of shopping, her bags now full of school supplies.

For this Harry was most excited, his very own wand. Ollivander's was a small shop, rather narrow from the outside. A single wand on a faded purple pillow in its window. Ollivander's: makers of fine wands since 382 B.C.

Inside, the entire store was lined with small, narrow boxes and a single chair. The door chimed shut and the silence that followed made Harry's skin crawl. He felt like he was in a library and should be as quiet as possible.

"good afternoon" called a voice as a small man walked around a pile of wand boxes to greet them. Both Minerva and Harry jumped slightly, caught unaware. Mr. Ollivander's pale eyes matched his silvery hair.

"Mister Potter" he exclaimed, hardly looking the boy over " I wondered when I'd see you here. You have your Mothers eyes, yes. Yes, ten and a quarter inches, swishy willow, nice wand for charm work." he said while stepping slowly closer and closer to Harry.

"but you have the look of your father, favored a mahogany wand, eleven inches, pliable. Well suited for transfigurations." He continued "though it is really the wand which chooses the wizard." His silver eyes locked with Harry's green ones before darting to his forehead and his lightning bolt scar "even the one that gave you this, thirteen and a half, yew, and very powerful. Had I known then…" he cut himself off shaking his head.

It was at this point he noticed Minerva and called to her. " Minerva McGonagall, nine and a half, Fir, with dragon heart if I'm not mistaken, well suited for transfigurations, eh" he said with a wink

Minerva nodded.

"good, good" Mister Ollivander said to himself as much as anyone before his piercing eyes met with Harry's again. "wand arm mister Potter?" he inquired as he grabbed a measuring tape from his pocket.

"I'm right handed" Harry offered, holding out his right hand as he spoke.

He measured Harry shoulder to fingertip, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, and a round his head. "every Ollivander wand has a powerful, magical core substance: unicorn, pheonix, dragon just to name a few."

It was at this point Harry realized, with the tape measure measuring his eye distance, that mister Ollivander was no longer holding the tape measure and was already wandering the isles of shelves and pulling down boxes "no two wands are the same" he continued "and you will never get as good results with another wizards wand. Here, try this"

Mister Ollivander offered him a wand, it was rather stout for a wand, and very flexible in his hands. " nine inches, beechwood and dragon heart"

Harry gave it half a swish before Ollivander grabbed it away again "no, no, perhaps this" and placed another wand in his hand "maple with pheonix feather, seven inches, quite whippy"

Again, Harry hardly raised the wand before it was snatched from him "try this, ebony and unicorn…. Yew, twelve inches…. Very pliable….another Ebony…." the pile of rejected wands grew and grew, and Ollivanders smile broadened, explaining every wand and as fast as harry could hold them taking them away again. Another wand and Harry's face fell. "tricky customer aren't you, no worries. We will find your perfect match. Now, I wonder" the mans face was almost mischievous as he pulled the next wand out of its box

"Holly and Pheonix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple, here" and gently offered it to Harry

Almost as soon as his fingers grasped the wand, Harry felt the warmth of its magic in his fingers, he had hardly moved his hand and already the magic was spewing from its tip, throwing dancing lights against the walls. Minerva and Mister Ollivander clapped. "well done, and very curious"

"What's so curious?" asked Harry and Mister Ollivander.

"I know every wand I've ever sold. Every Single One." he emphasized as Minerva walked up and held Harry by his shoulders "It so happens, that the pheonix who gave his tail feather for this wand, only ever gave one other feather. It is curious indeed that you were destined for this wand, when its brother gave you that scar"

Harry swallowed and Minerva tightened her grip on him.

"Yes, thirteen and a half, yew. Very curious how these things do happen" he said, grabbing the wand from Harry and wrapping it back in its box as he spoke. "The wand chooses the wizard mister Potter. I think we can expect great things from you. After all He did great things too- terrible, but great"

Harry shivered and Minerva patted him softly. They paid for the wand and stepped back out onto the street and almost into Hagrid. Who was standing there all smiles.

"'Appy Birthday 'Arry" he sing-songed while he pulled from behind him a bird cage holding a beautiful white snowy owl.

Harry was smitten and stammering his thanks taking the bird cage from the giant.

"well, I ought to git goin. Dumbledore be wantin' his You-Know-What after all." and headed off and practically vanished before Harry could stutter another thanks.


End file.
